Team RUEZ
by Celestialheart565
Summary: Team R.U.E.Z. ( rules )is now the second strongest team out of all Fiore, but what happen if this team make all of Cinder's plan fail only to find out that every hunters academies are visiting this rowdy, magic academy. How will the known teams will react and is this really a four member team?
1. Prologue

Team R.U.L.E.Z.S

Prologue 1: Rowan Heartfilia

 **This is my first fanfic, but this is a crossover between Fairy Tail and RWBY and this story is will have a harem… so yeah enjoy this**

" _People fight for pride, strength, or even for fun I on the other hand I much different I don't fight for any of those things I fight to protect the weak from the strong even if it means killing people."_

 _-Rowan Heartfilia_

* * *

It was a night in Vale or so you think lurking I'm the shadows was a silhouette of a person. This person had one goal to find the information he needs which is in one place that no other would think of White Fang he need the information. The information of their next plan will be and when and where they will strike he is not letting that happen. When he had found their hideout, but he laid low in the shadows. He had two options one is to break in with no mercy or two sheath mode.

" I could go reveal myself and barge in there." He thought as he step up a little a place his hands on his weapons. But then again I don't want any attention so stealth mode mode."

With that he step back into the shadows and started to find a way in the hideout. He had stop when he heard voice coming his way.

" What's our next job?" a voice that sounded like a male voice asked.

" I thought I told you Mercury we are to be 'friends with that annoying team."

Another her voice answer, but this one sounded like a female who is very annoyed.

" I know just trying to annoy you Emerald." Mercury said. The person had fled into hiding when he had heard the voices coming closer.

"Ugh!" the female voice grunted.

There in the darkness a door opened and it reveal two people one was a female who had green hair and red eyes. The outfit she was wearing was a white top and a olive undershirt white an emerald on the back. Two bronze-colored rings on her middle finger and brown high-heeled shoes. A three winged armband on her left arm and gold beads on the same arm. Her pants were white pants that had brown chaps on top, and a belt with a belt that had two pouches holding two gun-like weapons. The second on was a male with gray hair and grayish eyes the outfit he's wearing is a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket and rerebraces on his arms. His pants were black its gray strikes on the side of his pants, a belt holding a sash that had a shoe with wings at the sole area, and greaves. As they went of the door a foot and prevent the door from shutting it was the mysterious person he quickly went in the room and then the door shut closed.

"Heh that was easy." The person smirked as he continued walking to a place that would seems it have important data. Until he hid behind some crates.

"What a day." A White Fang voice said. "

You said it let's get hurry up finish the last of the data that Cinder stole from Ironwood and give it to her." Another voice said.

The mystery person came out of the crates and slowly walked towards them when he was right behind them he grab his dagger by the hilt and knocked them out with the hilt.

"Sorry, but Cinderella won't need her directions to the ball." The person step over the unconscious members and grab a scroll flash drive out of his pocket.

The light of the computers had finally reveal this person it was a male who had blonde hair that was slightly messy and brown eyes, but his hair was slightly covering his left eye. On his left ear was a piercing that had a heart dangling on the piercing. His outfit was gray shirt with dark blue sleeves, a tan sleeveless jacket with a hoodie, fade out blue jeans that were ripped on the kneecaps, black combat boots with five buckles, a silver chain on his right hip that was attached to a belt with a skull buckle. On his right leg was a sheath that had two belts one on top and one on the bottom. In the sheath was made for a dagger and on the sheath was crippling baton ( similar to the Fallout 4 crippling baton when the player is defrost in their capsule ) and fingerless gloves. He input the flash drive in the computer and gather all the information he need and destroy some of the data.

" Who's there! " A voice shouted. " Well look at that and right on time too." The blonde boy got his flash drive and hide behind some crates that were in the room.

Two people came in one of them was a male who had orange hair that his bangs cover his right eye, dark-green eyes, a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather on it, and black eyeliner. His clothes was red-lined white suit with a small gray scarf around his neck his sleeves were rounded, and he wore black gloves, his pants and shoes were also black. To top off the outfit he had a black and red cane. The other one was a very short female who had a pink and brown hair with a white strike, her eyes were different colors one was brown while the other was pink. Her outfit was a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray high-heeled boots. Underneath her jacket was a black corset that was curved at the middle and bottom which had expose her hips, a lot of black necklaces, and black gloves. To make her outfit complete she had a pink and white lace umbrella with red and brown designs on it.

The orange hair man had went strict to the computer while the pink and brown hair girl sat on some crates cross-leg.

"Looks like we have an intruder here." The man growled. He press down one of the buttons on the computer and started speaking. "All White Fang members search the area we have an intruder here with keep eyes open to anyone who looks suspicious here. Let's show our intruder a good time to remember." With that the man left with the girl trailing behind him.

"Seems like stealth won't work at all guys I just go all out on them." The blonde male put away his dagger and got out his baton that was still on inactive form and went out of the door to 'greet' them.

* * *

The hangers of White Fang

Every member was running around searching for this intruder until one of them spot him leaning against the rails just chilling there.

" There the intruder!"

" Get him!"

The man was still doing nothing even as White Fang members surround him, but all he did was put his arms on the rails while holding his baton, slouching with his legs slightly crossed. Head hung down and eyes closed.

"Hey! wake up punk." A member said. The man just simply stayed there in his same position, but this time he clicked a button on his baton had the upper part was much 8 inches longer. This had made every member get into their battle states.

" Don't mess with me." With that he stand up with his head looking around.

"Man I thought I would fight a stronger army. But seems like I was wrong." The man gripped his baton and jump off the rails. "But you guys will do after I'm not picky on who I fight."

"Attack!"

 **(Rock City Boy Fairy tail Opening English Cover Natewantstobattle and Shuetube extended version)**

With that every member charge at the intruder. But the man had tricks up his sleeves when a sword was about to slice him he had block it and swung in to the right. This had lead the member open which gave the man the opportunity to kick the member. One of the members had a gun and started shouting at him, but the intruder pointed his baton in the direction where the bullets were fired and started to twirl his baton. The bullets were either now flying to different directions or simply falling to the ground. The man soon started to run at the horde of White Fang members he had used his baton to block attacks and hit peopled with it. One of the member thought he could sneak up on him, but all he received was the back of his baton open up and shoot some Dust at him while the intruder had hit the front of his baton ag a member face which knocked the unfortunate member get a broke jaw and loose teeth. One of the member had pushed push him backwards the man had slide across the room still on his feet "Cool." The man switch to the back of his baton and break the front. His baton was now turn into a gun.

"See ya." The man pulled his gun's trigger and a red ball of dust was get bigger until he released the trigger and the dust was released. The dust was heading towards the group. The impact had lead to a huge explosion in the hanger when it had cleared every member was lying on the ground.

"Heh way too easy." The man smirked. "Oh by the way my name Rowan, Rowan Heartfilia don't you dare forget that." Rowan introduced his name to unconscious opponents that were lying on the floor. Rihito pressed the button again and his baton was back to it's original form. He resheath his baton and went straight to the wall and start to crave his emblem with his dagger. Once he was done with his craving he wrote a little message and left the hanger as he started to run away from the place of his enemy, but something had stop him to go any further a White Fang lieutenant was blocking his way

"Nice try kid, but you can't leave without your present." The lieutenant said.

"Really I would love that present, but I'm in a hurry." Rowan said as he got out his baton again. "Don't worry your present will be really quick."This time the lieutenant had brought out a thick blade longsword "Sorry, but I don't have time for that." Rihito had press the button on his baton, but this time his baton was a saber sword

"No worries you gift is right here!"The lieutenant swung his sword downwards. Rihito had block the attack, but he the lieutenant was putting to much strength on his sword which had lead Rihito trying to keep his stand

" What's wrong can't move." The lieutenant had put more force on his sword. " Thought you could just simply get in and leave without being caught, but your wrong. You.." Rowan had headbutted the lieutenant in the face. When he was not looking Rihito had pushed him back.

" Sorry, but you are the who's wrong I just came here to pick up something and fight in order for me to leave." He had swung his sword towards the White Fang lieutenant and made a slash on his chest

"Besides." Rowan punched the lieutenant in the gut with his saber. " I was hoping for someone to be much more stronger." He then did a roundhouse kick in the lieutenant's face which had cause him to fall on the ground.

" But like I said before this will do." With that Rowan had switch his saber back to baton form and swung it to the face of the lieutenant. " Can't be picky after all." Rowan had finally left the hanger while resheath his baton.

* * *

 **(Music Stops)**

Roman and Neo had arrived to the hanger, but what they had found was only unconscious members and a big blast ash mark that was from his Dust. "Looks like he gave us a good-bye note." Romance said, as he stare at the craving that Rihito made. On the wall was a baton and a gun that was a crossed each other which had formed a 'x' surrounded by flames. Underneath the craving was a sentence that had said ' _If you can't find your opponent and stop them quickly all the hard earned things you have tried to retrieve will only be destroyed or gone from your enemy." – Rihito Heartfilia_. "It looks like we'll be seeing him more Neo, so be prepared if you fight." Roman said as he turned back to the members, "Cause he is not holding back on his opponents." Neo just frowned since she had remember that mysterious woman who has help Yang this had made her think if he was strong like her.

* * *

With Rowan

Rowan stop running and looked around his area to see if anyone had followed all the way here. Once he finish looking around he dug into his pockets and found his flash drive and scroll. He walk into a near by ally to hide.

"Let's see what White Fang is hiding." Rowan said, as he examine his flash drive before he had plug it in to his scroll. What he was impressive there were blueprints of mecha and he even found something more surprising.

"This is.." Rowan was speechless what he had found was Ironwood's data including the data of the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"Impressive." Rowan only had said before he closed up his scroll and left the ally. But he stop his tracks when he knew there was a presence near him.

"Yes it will be your turn." Rowan said, "Let those two morons have a piece of we are made of." And with that Rihito went back to walking.

"With pleasure." A voice smirked in the distance of the darkness before it had left as well.

* * *

 **First part of the prologue is done there will be four parts of the prologue ( is actually five, but you guys already read the first one which is this ) To pronounce the team name is Rules. And only the first four will be notice while the L and S will be revealed after the four main team members are introduced. The events are taken place between volume 2 and 3. So sayonara for now**

 **?: Can't wait for my appearance in the next part**

 **Rowan: I was badass in this one**

 **? 2: When can I be revealed**

 **? 3: …**

 **? 4: Until next time reader**

 **? 5: We'll see you in the next chapter**


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2: Uk Ito

* * *

 **Hello everybody this part of the prologue is before Rihito had went to White Fang to get the data. So yeah this person had told Rihito that he met two White Fang members (*cough Emerald and Mercury cough*) Soooo enjoy**

* * *

" _People had called me the called me a the skull collected since I had collected any skull. I had no to care for me…. until I met them they were ones who showed me the light. Since that day I erased the Skull Collected and showed my true colors."_

 _-U_ _k Ito_

* * *

In the Docks of Vale

A brown hair male with one blue eye and one green eye who's seem to be in his teenager's age who wearing a black leather jacket with buckle on the neck area. Beneath his shirt with is a red long sleeve shirt with white pants and a black leather belt with a skull buckle. To this outfit off he wore blue faded out shoes, but not to faded out to make it look like he need new shoes. On his head was green headphones on the sides would be a skull holding a knife in it's mouth, on his left ear would be two piercing on top and one on the bottom, and on both if his wrist is stud bracelets. _"So boring."_ The boy thought to himself, until he bump into someone. "

Sorry." He mumble before he walked away from the stranger.

"It's fine, but can you show me the way to this place." The stranger asked who happen to be a green hair girl with red eyes. When the male had looked at the piece of paper she had hold out to him he was shocked at first, but then quickly recover and pointed to the direction of the bookstore.

"Thank you." The girl was about to leave when the male had put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think this mine." The man went to the girls chaps and pulled out a wallet.

"Next time you pick pocket me I will kill you." That was he said before he had left or so the girl had thought once the female had turned her back the male had started to followed her.

When the female had stop to an alley there was male they talked at then had went to the bookstore once the two had went into the bookstore he went into his pocket had pulled out a small device and stuck it on the door. The male had found a near by ally and hid there he had pulled out his scroll and turned of his music in his scroll and had listen to the conversation everything had seem to go okay until he had heard a gunshot when he peeked out of the alley he saw the girl and the male going out of the store. The boy had sighed before he went on the store.

"What a messed." The boy had had looked around the store before he had eyed Tukson's body he went over and bend over and stick out his hand.

" _Renascents."_ A golden glow appeared in his hand and spiral Tukson's body the glow soon faded and that is when Tukson open his eyes.

"But how?! I died!" Tukson was surprised to see himself alive.

"Oops almost forgot." The male stock at his right hand.

" _Delens."_ A purple glow appeared in his hands and circled Tukson's head and soon disappeared.

"What happened?" A confused Tukson looked around his store to see how did he got on the floor.

"I heard a thud sound so I went in and saw you laying on the floor." The male lied to him.

"You are not hurt are?" The male asked again.

"No I'm fine thanking you for telling." Tukson smiled.

"Yeah sure." And with that the male left the store.

"Oh what's your name?" Tukson male glanced at him and told him his name

"Uk Ito." And he left. _"Now where are those two scrumbags."_ Uk thought as he was walking to find the two who had 'killed' the Faunus. By the time he had found the two it was already night and they were in a abandoned wherehouse.

"What are they doing here?" He thought to himself. Once they were in he went around the building to see if he can see what are they planning he has found a stack pile of crates and went up. He had opened the glass window on the roof and listen to their in conversation with a orange hair man.

"Hold up this…" The male was shocked he was in a White Fang Building, but he soon smirked.

"This might be a good chance for Rihito after all he getting tired of waiting for Adam's news." He pulled out his scroll and took pictures of the events, but soon stop when a black hair girl with amber eyes wearing a dark red off the shoulders dress, v-neck minidress with yellow designs and blue feathers on her right hip with a upside down triangular tail in the back. She had her fingernails painted dark red and when she had turned her back there was a portion of her back expose which was two heels toe to toe making a heart. The sleeves had a triangle shape that had wrapped around her middle finger and stop at her wrist underneath her dress is black shorts with a black choker. To finish her outfit she wore golden hoop earrings with a black gem, and high-heeled shoes with a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"Hmm she might be the key to this." Uk mumble before he had took pictures of her and the tattoo on her back.

"Well that's settles it." Uk was about to jump of the crates when the orange hair male saw him.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" He shouted. Everyone stop what they were doing and looked at the windows.

"Just taking pictures with you guys as the guest stars." Uk simply said with his back turned.

"But…." Uk had jumped inside the building and landed on the platform.

"I may not be a little late to publish these." He said as reopen his scroll. "Oops." He had opened an app and send it to his team leader.

"I take it back there on time." He grinned at them while putting away his scroll.

"That's Skull Crusher."

"What's he doing here."

"I don't want to know I'm getting out of here."

* * *

 **( Fairy Tail Strike Back Opening 16 English Cover Song Natewantstobattle and Shuetube )**

Members of White Fang were either running away from him or hiding behind items. "Skull Crusher?" Mercury raised an eyebrow the male stranger shrugged. "An old nickname of my." He said innocently.

"Hold up your the guy who had help me." Emerald said.

"Why you sure deserve a golden metal for remember my name." He taunted as he clapped then stopped. "The names is Uk Ito." He introduced.

" And I'm here to fight you are." He said as he looked around to find an opponent. "If it's an opponent to fight then I'll gladly to fight you."Mercury said.

"Fine by me." Uk said as he jump off the platform. The two and eye each other to find a perfect way to strike at their enemy infront of them until Mercury run up an kicked him. Uk saw what he was doing and simply brought up his arm to block the attack when the attack hit his arm Uk smirked. Uk flicked his hand that didn't protect him from Mercury's attack and out came a chakram in his hand, he swung his chakram down to Mercury's leg that was keeping him up the strike had almost let Mercury fall, but he just back away.

"Heh." Uk smirked again as he flicked his arm again and the bracelet on his wrist was gone Mercury looked at his enemy's arm the one he had the chakram earlier when he attacked. There was no bracelet on his wrist.

"So your bracelets are chakrams?" Mercury asked.

"Default form is bracelets while chakram form if I'm doing battle."Uk corrected Mercury.

"But let us see if you can handle _Dugaegol_ and _Bunswaegi_." Uk got onto his battle statement and waited for Mercury's next attack.

Mercury charged at him once again, but this time jumping towards him in the air to make an attack in the air. Uk just blocked the upcoming air attack from him then took the opportunity to attack him again he pushed him back which made Mercury did a backflip before landing on the ground before he landed. Uk had pretended that from Mercury's attack had made him popped his arm. "Damn it." Uk cursed while holding his arm. Mercury smirked before he had started to do a handstand-spin with projectiles around him when Uk had looked up he saw a tornado of projectiles spiraling around Mercury until the scatter towards him when Mercury had release it, but Uk had other plans. Uk had started to spin making a tornado around him which had absorbed the incoming attacks then he started to stop pining and surprised everyone. Once he was done spinning the spikes on his chakrams were replaced with cylinder-shape pipe on them he then started to spin once again making a tornado again, but this time while he was spinning there was a trigger were his hand was a pressed it. This lead bullets to fly over the place Mercury on the other hand didn't not see that coming which had gave him little time to doge the incoming bullets until he had felt a sharp pain on his knee.

He had looked down and saw a bullet had injured his thigh he winced with pain. This had lead Uk to stop spinning and the tornado of bullets stopped.

"Did I do that?" Uk asked in 'shocked'.

"That's right I did. Not bad I would love to fight some more, but I can't so bye." He was about to leave when a pink and brown hair girl was behind him.

"Oh ho~ another challenger." Uk said with a smile.

But the girl didn't say anything, but just smile "Oh a mute little thing are you I love those types of girls before they scream out in pain." Uk said creepily and locked his lips. Uk had fired some bullets at Neo, but she done it with her eyes closed and a hand on her hip. But that was only a distraction for her Uk fired a few more rounds before he disappeared. Neo opened her eyes and looked around the place to find her chakram-wielder.

Until he reappeared behind her when Neo looked behind her Uk kicked her in the stomach, but Neo took the hit before she did handspring. Uk put his chakrams behind him and charged them up while waiting for Neo to stand up once she did his chakrams had a white glow to them and he released them. The chakrams flew towards and spiral her the attack gave her body slash marks on every part of her body until they returned to Uk which he caught it mid-air Neo was on the floor clutching the side of her stomach which made everyone realized she was bleeding.

 **( Music Stops )**

"Neo!" Roman ran towards her to check how bad the wound was. When he removed her hand just a little bit he saw the wound had a deep cut. Roman glanced at the male, but the boy had disappeared.

"Find the boy search everywhere and get Neo a healer!" Roman shouted orders to the members and they obey his orders. Cinder on the other hand was surprised at the events before her eyes.

 _"Who is that guy?"_ she thought before checking up on Mercury's leg.

* * *

Meanwhile

Uk had reappeared outside of the building and started to runaway from the building he kept running until he made it to the streets and walked silently. Until his scroll got a small ring before it disappeared he looked and saw the username said _Rihito Heartfilia_ It was a message saying.

 _'Thanks for the pictures I'll remember the faces and be careful just tell me the coordinations and that will be all I need."_ Uk wrote the coordinates before sending the message to his team leader.

He then put on his headphones and hummed the lyrics and continued walking.

* * *

 **Celestial: Done with the second part of the prologue**

 **Rowan: Thanks again for getting me the coordinates of White Fang.**

 **Uk: Your welcome *continues to listen to music.***

 **Celestial: Next up is the 'E'**

 **?3: Sweet I can't wait for who's but I'm going kick their ass!**

 **?4: Can't wait for my appearance then so wait for me readers!**

 **?5: ….**

 **?6: Well until the next one four other chapters so you can see us**

 **Celestial: Little hint 'E' gets to meets Team-**

 ***Team Rwby enters***

 **Ruby: Ohhhh I can't wait for 'E' to meet us!**

 **Yang: Let's see what 'E' dose in the next prologue *smash her fist together***

 **Blake: Another hint one of the members is a faunus**

 **Weiss: Until next prologue**

 **Celestial: And the translations** _ **resecentia (rebirth), Delens (erase) Latin. Dugaegol (skull) Bunswaegi (crusher) korean**_

 **Rihito: And my weapons name is called** _ **Kuwait yoru (Dark Night)**_


	3. Prologue 3

**Hey guys sorry if I hadn't upload a story it's just have school, homework, and projects. But the good news is that I managed to complete one more progloue it will soon be uploaded tomorrow, so enjoy this part of the story case this person is my favorite.**

Progloue 3: Eun Ryu

* * *

" _I just need answers about the Grimm. Why are they here?, what are they?, and why are they attacking us? I just need those answer. Until I had finally found my answers."_

 _-Eun Ryu_

* * *

A boy with dark blue hair with black eyes wearing a plain white t-shirt and red neck tie wearing plain navy blue jeans and brown shoes, to finish his outfit off he wore square glasses that were black. A person would have called him normal if the gauntlet he wore would have made it look like he was a hunter. The boy was walking towards Beacon Academy since his headmaster had sent him to deliver some documents to the Beacon Academy headmaster.

 _"I would be much happy reading a book instead."_ The male said his head a thousands times. Since he had keep repeating the sentence over and over again he didn't notice a black and red hair girl wearing a black and red outfit bumped into him.

"Sorry." He apologize once he had bump in to her.

"It's fine." The girl had said.

"Hey I never seen you before are you new?" The girl asked him.

"No I'm just here to deliver some papers to your headmaster or principal."The male explain to the short black hair girl.

"Ohhhh okay I'm Ruby Rose." The girl introduced.

"Eun Ryu." The male introduced as well.

"What academy do you go to?" Ruby asked him again.

"Well…. to be clear every heard of Fiore Magnolia?" Eun asked instead of answering but Ruby nodded a 'yes'.

"Good less explaining for me. I got to the Fairy Tail Academy." Eun answered her question.

"You mean you are in the strongest guild in all of Fiore!?" Ruby shouted with excitement.

"Yes." Eun answered calmly.

"Ahhhhhh! But I thought Fiore was an all magic place?" Ruby asked him again.

"That's right, but that dose mean we have some hunters and huntress in living there."Eun answered again to Ruby.

"Oohhhh." Ruby finally understand.

"Hey Ruby!" a voice shouted. When the two look up and saw a girl wearing an all white outfit with silver hair, a black hair girl wearing a black and white outfit, and a blonde girl wearing a brown and orange outfit.

"Hey guys." Ruby said to the group of girls

"Who's this?" asked the black hair girl.

"I'm Eun Ryu I go to Fairy Tail Academy in Fiore Magnolia." Eun introduced

"Fiore huh?" The blonde hair girl said.

"Isn't there a few hunters and huntress there." The white hair girl asked.

"Well that was in the past we have about thirty-five percent of the island being hunters and huntress." Eun explained.

"If I correct you guys are Team RWBY the girl with the rapier is Weiss Schnne, the girl with the sword is Blake Belladonna, and the girl with the gauntlet is Yang Xiao Long am I correct." Eun said without letting the three girls introduced themselves to him. The girls nodded a 'yes'.

"Good now can one of you girls help me find Ozpin's office?" Eun asked the girls.

"Ah Mr. Ryu I'll show you." Eun looked behind the girls and saw Glynda Goodwitch.

"Thank you." And with that Eun followed Glynda to Ozpin's office. While following her Eun walked passed three people who were two girls and one male.

 _"There here!"_ Eun's eyes were widen when they walked passed him.

"Is there something wrong?" Glynda had asked the glasses hoy.

"No nothing at all." Eun said quickly before he continued walking.

* * *

Ozpin's office

"Ah thank you Eun." Ozpin said once Eun handed him the documents.

"No problem." Eun said as he looked down at the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"N-no there nothing wrong sir." Eun answered again.

"Are you sure." Ozpin asked again.

"I'm sure sir there is nothing wrong." Eun answered again.

"If you say so." And with that Eun was about to exit his office until Ozpin spoken up again.

"How is your team?" He asked the young man.

"There okay sir." He answered while turning back to face him again.

"There were rumors that some of your team members went into White Fang." He pause to sip his coffee. "Is that true?"

Eun was silent for a moment, but then spoken up again. "Yes Rihito and Uk went into went White Fang just a few weeks ago." Eun looked down at the floor again.

"I see what did they need from White Fang?" Ozpin asked further.

"Uk had followed two members from White Fang who asked them about the directions of Tukson a pervious White Fang member. They had killed him, but Uk had other plans he brought him back to life then started to follow them to their hideout. He had took pictures, battle some members, then left to sent the pictures to Rihito there Rihito snuck into their bide out had stole the data." Eun explained everything.

"What was in the data." Ozpin asked. Eun breath in slowly out answered.

"The data of Ironwood and the Vytal festival plans." When he had said that both Glynda and Ozpin eyes were in shocked.

"Our theory is this after the thief had stole the data they were planning to use it to cheat there way into the Vytal tournament and by that they would be cherry-picking their opponents. Rihito had made a copy of the data for the Vytal Festival and left there for the White Fang members he has the real one, but the copy has a small virus whatever the White Fang members do he will change that to there pervious opponents. Not to mention he also put a tracking single in it to see your are the White Fang members." Eun explained.

"Interesting are you sure that they will fall for that?" Glynda asked this time.

"We are sure of it." Eun answer.

"Very well you may take your leave." And with that Eun left the office.

"Why didn't you asked him if he could return the data to Ironwood?" Glynda asked.

"I'm sure they will return it to Ironwood during the Vytal festival old friend." Ozpin answered.

* * *

Outside of the school

Eun had texted his team that Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder were designed as Heaven Academy students and also had heard that they were participating in the festival as well. Once he had send it he had heard a gunfire he ran to the location were the fire was shot. When he had got there he and found a student with bunny ears had a gun up her head when he look to see who was it Eun just signed it was only an enemy of his in the past.

"Where is he that damn Eun!" He shouted to the students who were frozen in terror. "Answer or I'll kill this girl!" He pressed the gun harder on the poor faunus head.

"Hey stupid looking from someone!" Eun shouted and everyone turned their heads towards him. "You bastard" The man cursed and let go of the faunus.

"Velvet!" team Rwby ran toward her to see if she was alright.

The male fired at Eun, but Eun just stand there. When the bullets got closer he moved to the side.

 **( Death Note opening 1 The World English Cover by the Kira Justice)**

Started to walk towards him with his hands in his pockets. "

You know I'm okay fighting where ever we are, but using someone has a hostage from answers." Eun growled then stop walking.

"That when you pissed me off!" Eun punches his fist in to his hand and started to crack them.

"Heh just die shiny boy." The man fired more around of bullets, but Eun punch each bullet and started to run towards the man. The man had switched his gun to a sword in order for him to block Eun punch. Once Eun pushed was blocked he used his other gauntlet flicked his wrist and out came a blade on the top of his gauntlet he aim his gauntlet to the side of the man waist, but the man had pushed Eun backwards. Eun slide across the courtyard, but got back on his feet Eun once again charge at the man this time he had punched the man in the gut the impact had made the man slide across the courtyard just like what had happened to Eun.

"Hope you are ready for this." Eun flicked both of his wrist had hidden blades were on the top and bottom of his gauntlets. The man got up from the ground and made this sword turned back to a gun and started to fire again. Eun blocked each bullet with the blades while moving closer to the man when he had finally gotten close he swung the clawed gauntlet downwards. The blades had left a gash mark on the man body to his shoulder had the way down to his stomach.

"You bastard." The man once again change his gun to a sword and swung towards it to Eun. Eun block each incoming attack from the gun, but since he was busy making sure the blade dose hit him he felt a sharp pain on his side that had sent him flying into the bridge wall. This is when he realized that the man and kicked his side hard the impact from the bridge wall made Eun clutched the side of his other side of his stomach.

Eun tried to get up but the impact had made his body feel numb which had lead him to fall down again

"Damn it!" Eun cursed. He heard footsteps coming closer to him when he raised his head a hand grabbed his neck and put him over the bridge Eun vision was blurred, but all he saw was a sinister grin before he blacked out."

Not as strong as you were last time huh shiny?" The man said before he had dropped him.

"Eun!" Ruby shouted and started to run over to the side of the bridge where the man dropped him, but she was stop when a hand grabbed her neck. "So red riding hood wants to be with her wolf okay." The man placed Ruby over the bridge just like what he had did to Eun.

"Leave my sister alone!" Yang shouted at the man as she was getting closer to him.

"One more step blondie and.." The man was cut off when a foot kicked him in the face. There stood Eun carrying Ruby in his arms.

"Eun!" Ruby shouted will glee.

"Ruby go I finally found his weakness." Eun carefully put her on the ground and Ruby started to runaway from the two men. The man slowly got up while Eun flicked his wrist again making the blades go back into the gauntlets the man charge at Eun with his sword form again, but Eun pushed him in the face once he had gotten closer.

The man back away a bit before he swung his sword again to Eun, but missed when Eun handspringed backwards. Little did the man know his gauntlet erected charging an attack Eun was now six feet away from the man.

"It's over now shiny." The man charged again to Eun, but the attack that Eun was charging was finally ready to be released. Eun swung his charged up fist to the man 's face and a silver attack was released. The attack had made everyone eyes covered when it had cleared Eun was still standing and the man was lying on the floored with a burnt face.

 **(Music stop)**

"Hey Ruby." Eun said with a tired tone this had got her attention.

"If the staff here ask about all the noisy that was from the courtyard." He stop to take a big breath. "Tell them it was from me and I'll hold any charges okay?" He eyed Ruby.

"O-okay." Ruby answered.

"Thanks I own you two. One from you almost falling and the other telling the staff." Eun panted as he started to walk away.

"Well see ya next time Beacon Academy." He gave a short wave to the students.

"That guys was so awesome!"

"Do you think will met him again

"He is so hot"

"Love it how he quick the guy's butt."

Everyone in the courtyard was talking about the combat male and some wanted to know if they were going to meet him in the future while others like team Rwby and JNPR ( who had happened to be watching the battle ) were wondering if he and his team were going to be in the Vytal tournament.

* * *

With Eun

Eun was waiting for his train to get here at the station so he can finally read a book and relaxed, but good thing he carried one in his scroll.

 _"Alex had swung his sword towards the goliath-"_ His novel that he was reading had switch to a text message. _"Right at the best part."_ He thought. When he touched on the message it was from Zander it said.

 _"I'll be visiting Beacon Academy in about two or three days."_

Eun just wrote an 'okay' before sending it to him. Once done he continued reading his book.

* * *

 **Celestial: Part 3 is doooooooooone**

 **Rowan: Are you really that tired from writing this?**

 **Celestial: Yes I'm soooo tired so good night *starts to sleep on a bed***

 **Uk: *sweatsdropped* Okaaaaay next chapter will be about Zander**

 **Eun: Dear readers please not that my weapons name is called** _ **Siopilí Máchis**_ **which is Greek for** _ **Silent**_ _ **Combat**_ ***continues reading his book***

 **?4: Heh I can't wait for my appearance *gets his weapon out and starts cleaning it***

 **?5: After...is finally us huh**

 **?4: Oh you started to talk**

 **Uk: That's rare to see you talk**

 **?6: Maybe because we get to fight-**

 **Rihito: *covers ?6 mouth* Don't spoil it for the readers**

 **Eun: Anyway dear readers look forward to the last two prologues because after that it's finally the main story**

 **?6: Yay~**

 **?5: Look forward to it readers**


	4. Prologue 4

**I know I had said that I would post this prologue when I had had post the other one, but I had forgotten to do my homework I really sorry please don't hate me fit that, but till next time dear readers enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue 4: Zilar Xander

" _I'm not trying to be the strongest, the fastest, or the person who has high intelligence. I just do what I do I correct the wrongs with the rights. But don't get the wrong idea I'm no hero or a villain I'm just me."_

 _-Zilar Xander_

* * *

In the city of Vale a boy with silver hair and a bit of red strikes on his bangs. His hair was short, but there was a trail of long silver hair with red streaks at the end of his hair was (almost like Aoba hairstyle, but without it to be along long) at his shoulders. His outfit looked like a delinquent since his outfit he wore was a gray shirt with one long sleeve on his left arm and one ripped sleeve on his right arm along with hid right arm there was an arm sleeve that was a gray color. On his left was a black ribbon that criss-cross each other. On his neck was a ribbon that also criss-cross each other and a black cross chained necklace. His pants were black, but on the left leg was ripped while his right leg was normal. To hold up his pants he wore a gray belt with spikes on the hip area. To finish the outfit he wore black leather tied up boots while his eyes were a golden he was also carrying a gray school bag over his shoulder.

 _"I wonder what should I do here there barely anything to do."_ The boy thought to himself when he heard a vibration in his pocket.

When he got out his scroll you see who it was the screen said _'Viridis Zander.'_ He smirked at the user name.

"Yes Xavier?" The man answer his scroll.

"Just wanted to see if your are doing alright?" His older brother answered.

"How many times I told I'm fine, so stop worrying about me okay?"

"I know, but Zander you do know I can't afford to lose my younger brother." Zilar was silent for a moment.

 _"I know that Viridis you can't lose me like how we lost mom and dad."_ He thought to himself before answering his brother again.

"I know, so will you be entering the Vytal tournament as well?"

"Naw not this time beside have you forgotten that I don't have a team?"

"True enough well see ya soon."

"Yeah see ya." After the brother's phone conversation Zilar continued walking around the city until a wave of people started to run. Curious he just stood there until a pack of Ursa came out of the corner.

"What the I thought Grimm doesn't come here oh well." Zander put his school bag in front of him and it had transformed into two black guns with gray lines on it and on the rear had a blade on it. The guns were connected with the muzzle and the bottom of the gun. Zander grabbed the gun on the bottom and fired one shot in the air to get the Grimm attention .

* * *

 **( Blue Exorcist- In my World opening 2 English cover by Natewantstobattle )**

Once the Ursa Majors looked at him they ran up to him and Zilar started you fire at the Grimm some of them were hit while others didn't and this had made the Grimm getting closer to him. Zilar flipped his guns to the blades and stab the first Ursa in the head.

"Now time for the of you guys to be tamed." He pulled out the blade out of Ursa's head and waited for the rest for them to charge. Be impatient he just charge at them doing multiples of slashes on their bodies one of the Ursa went behind him send was about to slash him when Zilar shot the bear grimm ( In order for Zilar to use the blades on the back of his guns he need to point the muzzle at the back ).

"Wahhhhh." Zilar look around to see where the cry was coming from and spotted a little boy crying in front to of a Ursa.

"Oh no you don't!" Zilar had pointed the blade to the Ursa and a grappling hook came out of it. The hook had wrapped around the Ursa's body Zilar pressed a button on the handle which made him coming towards the Ursa he used his other gun's blade and stab it in the spin of the Ursa.

"Hey kid where's your parent?" Zilar asked when he got if the back of the grimm.

"I-I-I got separate with my mommy when those monster arrived." The boy said still sobbing.

"Is that so well I let you come with me until we found your mom, but to make sure you font get hurt from the Grimm wear this." Zander took of his cross necklace and put it on the boy's neck.

"It not much but the necklace is technically made from Fiore which means there's magic in that necklace it helps prevents Grimm from knowing you are there in the area you are in, but I only use it if necessary." Zilar explained.

"Now c'mon I got to catch me some Grimm creatures to tame." Zilar said while carry the boy in his arms.

When Zander had reach to the spot where the Grimms were coming from he put the boy somewhere some and joined in the people who were fighting off the Grimm. A Beowolf was the first one to attack him, but he just blocked the incoming attack with the blade on the back of his gun and used the other to shoot the Grimm in the stomach. This had gotten the people who were fighting attention.

"Heh this is the most fun I ever felt in fact why don't we kick it up a notch." Zilar lick the blade that was on the back of his gun and the gun transformed into two duel katanas, but the muzzle as the hilt of the sword.

"Hehe who is next." He pointed one of his swords to the Grimm and pointed to a Creep.

"See ya." Zilar put his swords behind him and ran to the Creep, but since he was so was the Grimm had little time to react thus had lead the Grimm to be split into two a back of Ursa had started to ran up to him, but he simply jump doing a backflip in the air and landing on one of the Ursa's head which made the bear Grimm to hit the ground. Zilar then started to do a combo of slashes on the pack of bears.

"C'mon! Is this all a monster can give me. Even an whole army of damn soldiers can please me." Zander said while spitting on the ground.

He soon notice that his shadow was a little to big for a teenager boy would have when he turned around and looked up he saw a giant Nevermore hovering above him.

"Kahahah now that's what I talking about." Zilar smirked while locking his lips. He jumped onto a building and landed on the roof he made his swords go back to gun form then switching back to his school bag he set it on the ground and pulled out a dust crystal. The crystal he was holding was yellow with little sparks coming out.

"That's a lighting Dust. If will electric anything that makes contact with." Weiss explained the Dust that Zilar was holding.

"He also pulling out something else." Blake pointed to his other hand it was a small bullet shell.

"My word this boy is not only a huntress he is a wizard a mage!" Oobleck exclaimed.

"But if he's a wizard or a mage what is he doing here then?" Jaune asked.

"I think I know why he's here." Port said as he pointed to the boy who was hiding behind a car still wearing Zander's necklace.

"What's a kid doing here?" Yang said.

"Look closely what is around his neck." Port said again. Everyone notice that the boy was wearing a necklace that had a cross and a obsidian gem in the middle that also had a small knife design on the back gem.

"That the Xander's family signed." Pyrrha said in shocked.

"Yes which means that the younger brother also know as Zilar Xander is here to Vista his older brother Viridis Xander, but unfortunately they attended different Academy. You see Zilar goes to a Fairy Tail Academy in Fiore Magnolia also know as a magic continent and his brother Xavier Zander goes to Signal Academy which is here in Remnant. One of the brothers who once in a visit the other brother to there continent." Oobleck explained quickly as usual.

Zilarlisting the group conversation grab his school bag and open it. There it had transformed into a sniper rifle he loaded the sniper and look into the scope for a perfect aim to shoot down the Nevermore.

"Annnnnd bang." Once he had pulled the trigger the Nevermore was surrounded by lightning and soon was going down.

"That was cool."

"What a powerful dust."

That was a awesome weapon!"

"Real question is how did he find that type of Dust."

 **( Music Stops )**

* * *

"Aren't I popular Dragunvo?" Zilar asked his gun which of course can't response to his question. "Now to take that kid to his-"

Zander looked around the area to find the kid, but a woman was hugging the boy.

"Never mind." Zander made a circle in the air and his necklace was pulling apart until it was nothing, but pieces there the flying objects soon came to Zander only to be rebuilt when coming to the black hair boy.

"Hey kid did this thing actually worked!?" Zilar shouted at the boy down below. The boy nodded his head for a 'yes'.

" Well that's good to here." Zilar mumble before changing his sniper to his school bag form. He soon jumped off the building and landing perfectly fine on the floor.

"Well sorry for the whole your guys battle, but I can't help myself." Zilar said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But now this where I leave and maybe in the future we can work together, to defeat or even destroy the villains plans, but for now this chapter of where we meet will be a on hold until I write my inspiration in my single sheet of paper." And with that Zilar walk away from the center and quite lyrics left until some Atlesian Knights had stop him

"Zilar Xander." A voiced said his name "Hello dad." Zilar turned around to face his dad which has happened to be Ironwood.

"This guy is Ironwood's son?" voices whispered gossiping about the two. "

A word please."

* * *

With Ironwood and Zilar

It was quiet for the to when they were walking around Vale until his father spoken up.

"How's your mother and older brother."

"They are fine, but is sick." Zilar answered his fathers question.

"Why did you two change your last names to your mother's maidename name?"

"So we could never cause trouble for you."

"It's still about that incident am I correct?" This time Zilar stayed silent.

"Zander you don't always have to carry that burden as well as your brother." Ironwood frowned at him.

"I think I should return back to Fiore well bye dad." The hair on Zilar forehead covered his eyes and started to walk away from his dad, but soon stop.

"Oh and the criminals who stole your data don't worry wait until the end of the Vytal festival that's when we reveal them. So sit back and relax dad and maybe we can be a family again." Zilar mumble the last part and glance at his father before walking away.

Once Zilar had taken a Bullhead ( That his father order his man to take him to meet his brother ) he waited for the train to arrive to take him to Magnolia while waiting he pulled out a picture out of his pocket. It reveal to bed two gray hair brother one on a man shoulder was a little boy who seem showed to be happy on his father shoulder while the brother was in a woman arms who also seems to be happy. _"_

 _I missed those days."_ Zilar thought before putting away the photo back in his pocket once he had put the photo away he had felt a vibration in his other pocket he pull out his scroll and smile at the username before answer the phone call.

"What up?" He asked the user

"Makarov approve our plan." The user answer

"Good, so who's going?"

"The main four of course."

"Which is…"

"Really it Rowan, Uk, Eun, and you."

"And what about you two."

"Let's just say once it's coming to the doubled round it will be our turn."

"Alright well see ya" Zilar hang up the user and smirked.

"I wonder what will Cinderella do know if her plans of going to the ball were ruined." Then a train appeared right in front of him and he went aboard still grinning about their plans four the White Fang members.

* * *

 **Celestial: Donnnnnnne**

 **Zilar: yeah yeah author-sama we get the fact that you are tired**

 **Celestial: *Sleeps on the couch***

 **Zilar: *angry tick mark appears* Don't ignore me!**

 **Rowan: hahahahah**

 **Eun: *continues reading his book***

 **Uk: Looks like the next chapter is the end of the prologue**

 **?5: Finally we get an appears *jumps up and down***

 **?6: This should be an interesting fight that our opponents won't forget *has a hand on his sword***

 **Celestial: *wakes up* till next time dear readers *goes back to sleep***

 **Zilar: *still angry* Hey!**

 **Eun: *Looks up from his book* Don't forget to review this story or follow this story for the newest chapters *looks back at his book at start to read again***


	5. Prologue 5

**This is the last part of the prologue which means you guys can finally read the first chapter of Team R.U.L.E.Z.S. This part of the prologue is my favorite out of all l so there will be an oc team that Team R.U.E.Z. is fighting. But for now enjoy this part**

* * *

Prologue 5: Lucy Heartfilia and Shiki Lau

" _I hated how people called us a freak. I thought joining White Fang can prove the people that we are much more than animals, but I chose the wrong path to this day I'm still in debt to the five people who had show me the light"_

 _-Shiki Lau_

* * *

" _I don't hate my enemies I love them and forgive them that what makes me earn my name. My name means 'light' and that makes me earn my name."_

 _-Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

Everyone was here in the area waiting for the next battle it was the day of the Vytal Festival and it was a simple rules if your team won then you pick two team members to join the double round and if their team won the double round then they pick one member to go to the singles round. While the remaining teams disease the same. The team that they were waiting for was from a magic continent.

"Our next battle is Team R.U. Fairy Tail Academy vs." The team was an all boys team which had boy that wearing causal clothes, one who look like a delinquent, one who look all punk, and last one who look like almost look like a school boy.

"Team N.I.T.E ( night )!" The rival team had two girls and two boys one girl look like a lolita carrying an umbrella that was on her shoulder, another girl look like biker with knuckles bracers, a boy who look like some kind of club host carrying a two daggers, and the other boy who look like a delinquent school boy carrying duel swords. Once roulettes had stop the biomes that they were fighting in was a Urban biome, lava biome, desert biome, and an ice biome.

"For once we have a team who is from the all magic continent and had a team that is more than four members. Who knows maybe will meet the other two." Peter Port said.

"But now it's time in three…two…one begin!" The rival team had scatter for to find their opponents, but the other team was waiting.

"Rowan your orders?" Uk asked.

"Let's show them we don't follow their rules, but we follow our own rules." He smirked. When he had said that everyone smirked and scatter to find their opponents. Rowan was fighting their team leader who was the delinquent school boy his name was Nick Ty, Eun was fighting the lolita girl her name was Sabina Ishii, Uk was fighting the girl biker her name was Tira Chang, and lastly Zilar was fighting the club host boy who's name is Eric Zháo.

Uk was dodging Tira hits that were either somewhere around his face or body. Uk flick both of his wrist and his chakrams came out. Tira was shocked at the now the armed Uk this gave Uk to attack the shocked girl. He ran up to her and tried to attack her stomach, but Tira quickly recovered and blocks his incoming attack. Tira with all her force pushed him back, but he only did a handspring. "Heh." Uk smirked as he rose up. He clicked a button on his chakrams making the blades around chakrams retreat in the circular weapon, but replacing it with gun barrels. He pointed one of his chakrams at her and started to fire at her only for Tira to be dodging and barrel rolling.

While the two were fighting Eun was fighting Sabina. Eun was giving out punches to Sabina, but only to be dodging his punches. Eun be frustrated his eyes turned red with red markings on his face, but soon disappeared when he realized what's he was doing this made Sabina giggled at him. "Oh to weak to show your semblance pathetic." Eun soon started to growl like how a Beowolf would growl then the red markings appeared along with the red eyes this time only with black fur on his legs and arms. Eun gave out a howl to her then soon face her.

"Seems like Eun had used his Grimm Slayer Magic!" Port said

"Huh?" Sabina raised an eyebrow as she look at the screen

"Yes if Eun uses his magic then he takes form of a Grimm or in which case a Beowolf. Unlike Magnolia the Grimm there are purified that means they are not the bloodthirsty Grimm we have. If a person had taken a good carry of a Grimm then this would lead to the Grimm giving their powers to the person which can make a person have powers of the type of Grimm that they have taken care of or in Eun case have the strength of a Grimm." Oobleck explained quickly.

"What!" Sabina then face Eun again.

Eun ran up towards her a kicked her in the stomach only to be block by her umbrella, but still enough force to make her crash into a building in the Urban biome. Eun still using his Grimm for was running towards to Sabina where she had crashed only to be hit by a dagger's hilt sending the Grimm slayer rolling across the floor, but soon getting up and went to the girl's location on where she crashed.

"I'm your opponent stupid." Zilar jumped in the air with his school bag transforming into his gun forms.

Eric move to the side when Zilar crash on the ground. Zilar got up and started shooting at him Eric blocking the bullets while Zilar was getting walking closer to him. Eric was the one who attack first he brought up his left leg and head kicked the gunner in the head. Zilar switch his gun to the back side and sliced the boy's leg making him fall on the ground Zilar smirked and transform his guns to his katana forms. He was about to slice him in the stomach, but simply kick him into his team mate which had happen to be Nick who was still fighting Rihito.

Nick and Eric where both crash into the lava biome which happens to be occupied by Uk and Tira. When Tira turned around Uk made one of his chakrams revert back to it's default form he swung his bracelet towards the girl's ankle. When Tira finally notice and look down Uk swung her across the biome and giving Rihito a good kick to her making the girl having a ring out.

"Zilar use that crystal when you use your rifle form." Rowan order

"And where do you expect me to shoot it?" Zilar asked. The two look up to a building in the Urban biome. "Got it." Zilar started to run to the direction where the building where.

"Eun bring her here!" Rowan shouted to Eun

When Eun heard that he grab the lolita girl by her collar and throw her to where her team mates where. When the two team mates finally stand up they were only to be crashed by the lolita girl. "Care to do the honors guys?" Rowan said

The three attack their rivals sending kick, punches, and incoming attacks the rival team where to bust fighting their opponents that they forgot the fourth member. Who happen to be on the roof rumming through his pockets and pull out a light crystal that was sparkling.

"That's a star crystal!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What's a star crystal?" Yang asked

"It is technically used for smoke screens, but it also use to boost anyone around the area if a user knows how to use it." Blake explained.

Zilar got out a bullet shell and put the crystal in it when he was done putting the crystal in he kicked his bag and transform to his sniper rifle. He put in the bullet and waited for Rowan's signal. Rowan was fighting Nick with his saber form when he glance at the building he smirked and nod at his team mates. The three push back their opponents and jumped back Zilar grinned and fired his ammo the rival team rival look at the ammo and the bullet soon started to have smoke. This made the team coughing and barely you can see anyone it the smoke screen.

"Eun, Uk Harpie!" Rowan order the two

Eun who was now out of his Grimm form ran in the center and squat down to cup his knees. Uk ran to Eun this lead him to receive a leg up for Uk. In the air Uk had started to spin around make a tornado around him when the smoke was gone the enemy team look up and saw Uk was getting closer until he spun around so much that it led the three remaining team mates get a ring out.

"And it seems like Team R.U.E.Z moves on to the doubles round." Peter Port announced.

"Heh we got our glory now it's their turn to receive the glory isn't that right Rihi~to?" Zilar sang as he jump down the building. But Rihito remained silent until he spoken up.

"I'll speak with them you guys go have your fun." That was all Rowan said before he walked away.

"So gentlemen what's next?" Uk asked.

"Why don't we talk to our new 'friends'?" Eun answered quickly, but with a little amusement in his voice.

"Great idea let's do that." Uk agreed to his suggestion. And with that the trio walked decide to find their new 'friends'

* * *

With Rowan

Rowano was at their dorms that they were spending in Beacon until the Vytal Festival was over. When he opened the door he saw a girl with who look like him except her hair was much longer than his and had the same heart earrings that he was wearing on his ear. Her outfit was a pink tube that was over a gray vest that had a zipper down the middle of it. She wore a tan hunters jacket that was folded on the ends of her sleeves. She wore a frilly white short skirt. Her legs were cover by black stockings, but one of them reach her knee and the other reach her thigh on her left leg was a ribbon tied around her thigh which was matching her skirt. Her shoes were black leather ankle boots that were tied up. Her hair is straight had it had reach to her hips to finish it off she wore a long black scarf that reach down to her ankles.

She was writing something on the desk next to her was a black hair, but if you look closely he had some blueish hue. His hair was messy and had reach to his shoulders. The attire he was wearing right now was a purple open changshan with black lotus flower designs with black trims on the clothes. A red strap that had three flower petals on the sides was holding up the collar. Underneath the changshan was a purple, light purple, white, and blue designs that had birds and flowers. On his arms was a pair of blue sleeves that made a point at the end with a gold trim at the end, on top of the sleeves was a pair of golden armor that had a dark blue seven petal flower that had seven dark diamonds designs inside of the flower and a small five petal yellow flower around the flower was a blank outlines designs. Unlike his right shoulder there was a black see through cloth on his uncover shoulder. His pants were white and stop were his ankles were and he wore black tabi socks with black sandals. His eyes were blue, but the pupils were spilt like how snake eyes would have.

"Is there something you need Rowan?" The boy asked. This when the girl turned her head around.

"Rowan! Did you guys win the team round?" The girl asked in excitement.

"Shiki's question is first you two will participate in the doubles around and for my cute little sister Lucy's question yes we won the team round." Rihito answer with a smile of satisfaction.

"Why us nii-san!" Lucy asked.

"You two will have to make an appearance soon in the tournament." Rowan answered as he took out his scroll since he felt a vibration in his pocket.

"But we can't it's only a four member team we have six it won't be fair for other teams!" Lucy whine while shaking her arms up and down.

"I ask Ironwood and he said he'll allow a team with more than four people in the team." Rowan answer again. When he saw what was on his scroll he smiled slyly.

"But-"

"Lucy let's do what your brother orders us to do." Shiki interrupted Lucy's sentence.

"Ok." Lucy signed as she continued on working her novel.

As for Rowan the notification that was on his scroll was the little virus that he planted in Cinder's data. When he clicked the notification a video started to play there it showed the next people in the doubles round until it had stop with Mercury and Emerald vs Coco and Yatsuhashi.

"Sorry why not some people who are different." Rowan look at Lucy and Shiki who seem to be talking about something then turn back to his scroll. He search for the photo of Lucy and Shiki and place it next to Emerald and Mercury.

"Let's see if your team can make it the singles then because to me you guys doesn't chance to move on to the singles." With that Rowan put away his scroll and waited for his team to come back.

The next day

The roulette stop and the two opponents were….

"Our two rivaling teams are Lucy Heartfilia and Shiki Lau from Fairy tail vs Emerald Sustrai of Haven!" Port announced.

As the blonde and the male were going up the stage. Emerald and Mercury were eyeing each other and Cinder eyes were widen.

"Emerald, Mercury its good to see you guys again!" Lucy said as she Started to run up the stage.

"Uh yeah it's good to see you too Lucy." Emerald said with a crooked smile on her face.

"If I'm correct it's been five months since we last saw you." Mercury said as well.

"Yeah guess it is, but don't get your hopes up I'm much stringer than I was before in the past five months." Lucy grinned at them.

"We'll see." Emerald smiled nervously.

"Three two one begin!" Port counted down.

* * *

 **( Tengaku by Wagakki band )**

Lucy smiled disappear, but was replace with a serious face before she and Shiki disappeared into thin air.

"What?" Emerald said in confusion. But they soon reappeared behind them.

When the two turned around Lucy punched Mercury in the face and Shiki kicked Emerald in her stomach. The two were thrown across the area then Lucy started to run towards Mercury.

"She's fast." Sun said eyeing the battle.

"Yeah, but where's the girl." Emerald ask looking around for Emerald after she had gotten kicked in the stomach.

Shiki was looking the area, but couldn't the green hair girl. _"What a pain now I need to reveal what I really am to this much of people."_ Shiki thought while rubbing the back of his head. Shiki closed his eyes and open his mouth a little. What came out was a was forked tongue he kept putting and sticking his tongue a couple of times until he got her scent.

"Lucy you stay here while I'll do some hunting in there." He nodded his head to the forest and Lucy nodded this is where they fight a one-on-one battle.

Lucy turned back to Mercury who was getting up from the ground Lucy smiled one more time before her expression change again. Lucy moved a away part of her jacket a bit and reveal a small yellow cylinder with constellations designs on it the cylinder was about 8 inches it was tucked in by her skirt. When Lucy grab it and cupped her hands together the cylinder was spiraling around her hands until it stop. Her hands were stuck, but was soon freed when the cylinder started to transform into gauntlets. The gauntlets were similar to Yang's Ember Celiac expect Lucy didn't have a magazine for any dust so they were like Eun's gauntlets.

"Meet Stella Telo my multiple weapon staff." Lucy explain while examining her weapon. "Right now it's in its gauntlet form or what I like to call it Leo's Fist."

Mercury on the other hand just run up to her, but all she did was just standing there. Lucy tried to punch Mercury again, but his foot met contact with her fist the two struggle to see who would back down, but Lucy grab his foot and brought him closer to her she then brought her knee up and knee him in the stomach making him crash into a tree in the forest area.

"I thought you said if we ever meet again you won't go easy on me. So I'm waiting for you to go hard on me." Lucy said as she brought her right leg in front of her and put her fist in front of her.

Mercury look down on the ground and frowned, but soon replace it with a grin to cover his sorrow on what they are really plan to do. "Alright you ask for it." Mercury got up and jumped in the air.

Lucy looked up to see where is he going to land only to be kicked in the face by his boot causing her to fall down and Mercury landing five feet away from her. Lucy lifted her head a bit and saw Mercury grinning at her Lucy place her hands on the floor and soon pushed herself up Lucy jump in the air, but instead of doing the exact same thing what Mercury did she did a head first dive. Everyone thought she was crazy to do something like that, but when she was getting closer to the ground she started to spin around until she was in front of Mercury had started to kick Mercury with only one hand supporting her weight as she was giving a repeated amount of kicks to him. Mercury step back from anymore kicks from her and aim to kick her legs, but only for then to split where she kicked her, but what was unfortunate was once she did the splits her panties were almost showing, so she had to hold her skirt up. But luckily for her she wrapped her legs around his and lift herself up a and jump off his leg. In the air Lucy pull back her left arm and let gravity do the rest. Lucy made a crater around her as for Mercury he back handspring to move out of the way once the blonde girl had look around to find Mercury she saw a pillar if missiles instead of him.

Shiki on the other hand was walking quietly in the forest where his missing opponent was in to him he liked the silence until he heard something up on the trees. He walk to a nearby tree and started to meditate underneath it. _"In order to become a skilled assassin you must trick your foes then strike when the time is right."_ He thought of what his old teacher had told him. He then heard something above him, but just stayed still.

The thing that had happened to be making noisy was Emerald she went down and hide on the opposite side of the tree.

 _"To easy."_ She thought. When she slowly started to make her way to him to strike he was still there meditate. When she raise her kusarigamas and soon sweet it down only to find that Shiki had turn in a scalely body. Emerald look around to see where was he hiding in the shadows Shiki was looking at Emerald as she was looking around to find him.

"It seems like that actually work." He talk to himself.

"Good thing that _shed_ comes in handy." He said as he wiped away some of the 'skin' off his shoulders.

He soon pull back his changshan and there on his hip was a katana that was sheath, but there was something else to it on top of the katana's sheath was two cyclone three blade shuriken that was not active in the moment. He touched his handle of the first, but soon let's go off it.

Once Mercury sends the blast to Lucy she quickly cuffed her hands together and her gauntlets reform back to her staff. She twirl her staff in front of her to block the incoming attacks once she managed to get all of them Mercury disappear only to reappear behind her. Lucy sensing that he was behind quickly went on the top of her staff and use one foot to blame herself before he could grab her.

"She even better than me with a staff." Sun said in amazement.

"But where's her partner?" Scarlet asked again. Only to find his question answer.

In the trees was a loud slash coming out of the trees was a bruised Emerald unconscious. Before she was knocked out the events occur once again. Shiki who was eyeing his pray finally made up his mind and use his two three bladed shuriken as an distraction. Once he had touched them the blades came out giving out a echo of 'shing' sound making Emerald being afraid. Out of the tree were was his shurikens coming straight towards her Emerald done the incoming attacks, but was stop when one of the shurikens scratch on her shoulder. Emerald quickly set her sickles in a defense position and started to scan the area, as for Shiki he silently went from tree to tree until he stop and dropped to the ground. Shiki slowly walked towards her while putting a hand on his katana he was finally behind her he closed his eyes for a second and open them once again. Another clone of Shiki was walking towards with arms crossed when Emerald notice she charge at him while the real Shiki had unsheathed his katana and the other copied his actions the two charge at Emerald. Emerald had block the fake Shiki attack, but soon felt at sharp pain at her back when she had turned around the fake Shiki had disappeared she soon look in front of her and saw Shiki with his back turned. Shiki turned around again sheath his swords, but took out one of his shuriken he soon run towards and did an uppercut to Emerald which set her flying.

Mercury was shocked at Emerald's conditions, but soon eyed Lucy.

"I thought I told Shiki don't over do it." Lucy signed and faceplamed. Then soon face Mercury.

"Is he always like that?" Mercury asked.

"Not all the times." Lucy answered while taking her hand out of her face. "So now it's only you Mercury you is left."

The blonde fighter came down from her staff and pulling out a blade out her staff. Once she had pulled the blade all the way out the edge had popped out. The blade was a katana

"C'mon Mercury give everything you got!" Lucy said as she twirled her katana

Mercury ran up towards her giving her a kick, but only for her to move out of the way giving Mercury's back wide open. Lucy then slash his back and giving Mercury a good knee kicked in the stomach Mercury was sent sliding across the area, but soon stop and ended up into the geyser area the gray hair boy got back on his feet. Lucy resheath her weapon and crossed her arms Mercury sent a flying kick towards her only to found out that Lucy use her left arm to do a handstand and kicked Mercury's leg and grab his other leg to make him fall. Lucy stand up again and grab Mercury by his shirt.

"Sorry Mercury, but this is checkmate." Lucy headbutted Mercury and then kicked him in the stomach which send him flying into the fore field.

"And Lucy and Shiki are moving to the singles round!" Port announced.

 **( Music Stops )**

* * *

Lucy on the other hand was jumping up and down, but soon stop when everything around her had turned black. She called out to Shiki, but it was dead silent no matter who's name she called no one response. But what Lucy didn't know was that it was only her the true is that the people around her never disappeared they were still there she was just standing still until Shiki came up to her when he had exited the forest.

"Lucy is there something wrong?" Shiki asked while putting a hand on her shoulder, but soon remove his hand when he had smelled her scent and soon put his hand on his katana's handle. "Who are answer me now or our throat will be slit."

Lucy turned her head to Shiki and her eyes where not chocolate brown, but instead blue eyes. "Are really sure you want to hurt friend and also my descendent." The woman said in a sweet, but yet serious voice.

"Then at least state who you are." Shiki order again this time pulling his katana to make it reveal the blade. The woman was quite, but soon spoken up again.

"Once upon there was a shy girl. This girl will almost never come out of her house she had four sister who would always visit old man on top of a hill. Each of her sisters would give a gift to the old man, but the girl didn't give to the old man cause she had nothing special to give to him all she had was many books and her research of the star and constellations. Her four sisters had convinced her to share her love of the stars to the old man and so she left one night to visit the old man. The two watch the stars and she had told the old man each star and the constellations. The girl had told the man that this is all she can give him that stars can help find the way to your destination and constellations will give you strength. The old man had smiled and give her powers just like her four sisters the old man said 'to this day you are now the Solstice Maiden' the girl was happy that she can finally give something to the old man and to this day the shy girl was never shy, but brave." The woman said.

"What dose that have to do with the situation right now?" Shiki growl.

"Sleep" The woman mumble and right at the spot the audience was asleep expect for Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Rihito's team.

"The story is true my name is Anna Heartfilia Lucy's ancestor and the original Solstice Maiden." Anna introduced. "You see even after I died part of my soul is in Lucy's power and I only wake up if I sense one of my four sisters's powers. And my third sister's power is in her." Anna eyes Cinder.

"But that is not your power it belongs to Amber." Anna walked over to where was Cinder was sitting.

Anna lifted one of her fingers and right besides Cinder was two people with stars on their bodies. They had grabbed Cinder's arms and force her to be on the ground one of the bodies and ripped the bandages that were covering her tattoo. Anna place a hand over Cinder's left hand and a orange glow appeared once she had remove her hand the tattoo on Cinder's back disappear as well as the two bodies that were holding Cinder. Except one stayed and walk to Anna.

"Return this power to Amber." Anna order as touched the body's chest to transfer the power to it and with that the body disappeared.

"Like I said before that power dose not belong to you….but Lucy would be hurt if she found that which means I need her take her somewhere safe where she can't be hurt." Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked as she slowly got up.

"If I remember correctly she said she would be cheering you three on whatever quest you guys were doing right?" Anna asked, but the three stayed silent.

"But if she found out that you guys are actually trying to use the stolen power for more power. She will be hurt and feel like she has been used this will not be the first that she had been used." Anna explained.

The three were shocked, but Rowan's team wasn't shocked since they had know about this.

"And if I'm correct she was the first who believe in you three's plan. Which made you three become friends with her. If she had found out of what you guys were really plan she feel she has been used…" Anna paused for a moment.

"Again." When she had spoken up again she was angry.

"Then we'll don't tell about this give us only one chance to prove to Lucy that we are actually her friends." Emerald begged. Anna looked up to the sky as she was thinking about what Emerald said until she spoken up again.

"Fine I agree on, but remember if you screw up on this then I take her somewhere where she will never suffer again." Anna agreed. "Oh and one more thing before I go Uk erase everyone's memories except for only us and tell Ozpin that the fall maiden is now alive again." Anna order as Lucy's eyes turned back to brown. Once they were brown Lucy had fell, but Shiki had grabbed her before she can hit the ground.

"excitare , et delere." Uk stuck out his hand and a light blue glow spread out all through the colosseum.

"I highly suggest that you guys should be back in your places or people will get suspicious." Eun suggested. The three member team didn't argue and followed Eun order.

Everyone in the colosseum started to wake up including Lucy since everyone was asleep no one know what had happened until Uk had explained that he accidentally said a spell that made everyone fall asleep expect only a few which the everyone had believe.

"Well after that explanation it's already the end of the day for today's match, so please everyone exit the stage." Port announced.

"Mercury!" Lucy shouted as she ran up to Mercury's side. "I'm so sorry!" Lucy bowed repeatedly.

"It's fine Lucy at least you became stronger." Mercury said as he clutched his stomach.

"Here let me help you." Lucy lifted Mercury up from the ground taking one arm around her shoulders. "But hey at least you guys made it this far in the tournament." Lucy smiled at him.

"True blondie." Mercury laughed a bit.

"Hey I thought we agreed we stop calling each other names!" Lucy pouted.

"We did well I lied." Mercury jokey smiled.

"Meanie." Lucy said as she puffed her cheek as Mercury laugh at her.

As for Emerald and Cinder was looking at the two in a sad way.

"Do you think she'll find out." Emerald asked.

"If we don't talk about it then yes, but for know we keep this hidden if we don't want to lose Lucy." Cinder answer with a sigh at the end.

But little did they know a Lucy's group was smirking at each other until Rihito nodded at Eun. Eun nodded at him back he got out a communication lacrima and contact Master Makarov.

"Yes Eun?"

"Is it possible that we all the know teams in every academy come to our school?"

"Yes why's that?"

"It's because we had a great a idea for all the academies to get to know a magic academy a lot better."

* * *

 **Celestial: The prologue is finally over!**

 **Eun: Now we go to the main events. *continues reading***

 **Zilar: Sweet let's give those academies what it's like to be in a magic academy *starts punching in excitement***

 **Shiki: I can wait to meet- *Rihito covers his mouth***

 **Rowan: Remember no spoilers for the readers.**

 **Celestial: Don't forget to review or follow this story**

 **Uk: Heh but a little heads up to readers only teams that are in the academies can go to visit our academy, but for now…..**

 **Lucy: Till next time *waves to the readers***

 **Uk's spells meaning**

 **excitare , et delere- awaken and erase**


	6. AN

Author Note

Hey guys I am making a story called 'Days in the Vytal Festival' in each chapter Lucy is paired up with one of the boy characters in RWBY and in each chapter she has a different personality, clothes style, and weapon depending on the boy she is paired up with.

An example would be if she was paired up with Jaune then her personality would be brave, but yet shy, her clothes style would be a simple shirt with long sleeve and strips, shorts, stockings, a sleeveless vest, sneakers, a cloth that is being hold up by a belt and is hanging on her hip, and a glove on her hand. Her weapon would be a two Sais that is usually on underneath her shirt and tucked in her shorts.

But if Lucy was paired up with one of the characters who are a faunus then she would be a faunus as well.

Example would be if Lucy was paired up with Sun her faunus trace would be a cat, wolf, fox, butterfly wings, etc.

Anyway cast your vote on my page to see which guys do you want to see in the first five chapters and if that male didn't make it in the top five they would be later reveal in the future chapters, but if you do not see your favorite male character's name on the poll the give me some male names or even some ideas to add in some chapters

 **Flynt Coal**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Sun Wukong**

 **Neptune Vasilias**

 **Scarlet David**

 **Sage Ayana**

 **Mercury Black**

 **Adam Taurus**

 **Lie Ren**

 **Others**

Here are some sneak peeks of what the prologue would be like…

" _I'm afraid Lucy will have to be the only one who would participate in the Vytal Festival, the three of you won't be in it."_

" _Are you Lucy? If so we are your new team mates."_

" _So this is where the tournament is being held at here at Vale"_

" _Where are you from miss...?"_

" _My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I come from Magnolia."_

" _Just because I'm a mage doesn't mean I'm a huntress."_

One more thing give me three oc names that reference an alludes to a storybook person, historical, or even god story and a their names has to be color related or a person needs to think of something that has a color. Here is what you have to include to your oc

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapon type:**

 **Weapon Name:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Meaning of their Name:**

 **Fighting style:**

 **Semblance:**

 **Team Name that has with an 'L' for Lucy to be in it:**

 **History:**

 **Race (needs to be human or faunus):**

 **Who does this person alludes to (optional):**

 **Family members:**


	7. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy

* * *

In the west side of Magnolia there is an academy. The academy was decorated with cherry blossoms trees on the courtyard along with a white concreted road that had lead to a castle like building that was painted yellow. The window stills that was painted gold there was a pair of double doors that was a brown color, on the road there was a statue of a fairy that was wearing a dress that was pointed on the top and bottom of the dress. The fairy was sitting on top of a rock smiling at the uniform students.

For the girls they were in a white shirt, there collar of the shirt was neatly folded. They had wore a black jacket that had white outlines and white buttons, on the left side of the jacket there was the academy signature mark which is a red fairy with a tail. There shirt and neck tie were plaid with red and black stripes, the stocking were black and had reach all the way to the girl's thighs, to finish the outfit off the wore brown school shoes.

For the male uniform it had a white that had a neatly folded collar, a black jacket that had white buttons and outline. Like the girl's jacket on the left side was there was a red airy that had a tail, the boy's pants were all black along with their school shoes. There were some even students who are faunus on the courtyard everyone was talking about the four hunters academies teams that were staying to experience what is it like to be in a magic academy.

"Really Rowan this was your idea?" A boy student had asked the blonde hair male Heartfilia.

"Yeah I mean some of us were once in a hunter academy and plus thanks to the Vytal Festival were able to experience what is it like to be in a hunters academy, so why not let hunter and huntress to experience what is it like to be in a magic guild." Rowan explains why he had done that.

"That is so cool." A girl student said next to him. Suddenly a loud squeal can be heard from another group that was across from Rowan's group.

"Yeah especially when I can meet Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder again!" Lucy squeals as she was jumping up and down.

"Wow you must be really excited to see them again Lucy." Zilar said as he looked at the bubbly jumping blonde.

"This might be the first time that Lucy is really excited see students." Eun said as he was observing Lucy.

"Wait I thought Lucy was always like this?" Shiki said with some curiosity in his voice.

"Excess me real quick." Rowan said as he was walking toward his little sister and teammates . "Lucy remember they are only here for a two months and that's it" Rowan sighed with a small smile at the end.

"I know that nii-san, but I can't help it." Lucy said as she was jumping up and down again.

"You kinda remind me of that girl robot girl, cat girl, and the girl with the hammer when they are excited. What was their name's again." Zilar said as he put a hand to his chin trying to remember the three girl's name.

"You mean Penny, Neon, and Nora?" Shiki answered Zilar.

"Yep those three." Zilar finally remembers thanks to Shiki.

"Well we should get going now Lucy remember your team is greeting them." Rowan said.

"That's right well I should go find those three now." Lucy stopped jumping up and down and started to run to find her real team.

"Man without me to remind her she would forget the most important things." Rowan closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"You are telling me." Uk finally appeared walking up to his five member team. "Hey Shiki if you are lucky enough you can actually see your girlfriend."

"Velvet is not my girlfriend." Shiki barked, but you can see a small blush on his cheeks.

"But you do have a crush on her." Uk stated.

"Yeah, but it seems like she is more close to that Yatsuhashi guy then me." Shiki looked at the ground remembering a pool of blood that was surrounding his bunny ear childhood friend. "Beside I highly doubt she likes me not what happen after that incident." That was all he had said before leaving his team.

"So sad for Shiki since that day he refusing to join a team." Eun said.

"Guess he's afraid of hurting those he is very close to or anyone that is near him." Zilar shrugged.

"Beside he shouldn't be worried we are not his real team." Rowan stated.

"Well we still have some time so skateboarding?" Eun asked.

"I'm in"

"Sure"

"Let's go."

With that the original four all boys team let the academy and started to skate around town to kill time before heading to class.

With Lucy

The blonde hair girl was looking around classroom to see her teammates and remind them about that they will have to be touring the students from Remnant. When she had finally found them they were talking to each other her teammates was a pink hair male, a red long hair girl, and a black spiky hair male.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza we should get moving the airbuses would be coming any time now!" Lucy scolded at her team.

"Shoot! Thanks for reminding us Lucy." Gray realized and started to run out the door.

"Man do we have to do this? Why can't your brother's team be doing this?" Natsu groaned.

"Because Natsu, Rowan and his team are the ones who came up with this idea." Erza explained.

"And he decided that we should greet the students." Lucy sighed.

"I can't wait to beat his ass if he ever shows his face to me or making us do this crap." Natsu swore.

When the team had finally arrived at the courtyard the airbuses started to land on the ground. The team had remained still which was difficult for Lucy since she was containing her excitement on see her friends again.

"It is nice of you for making different types o friends Lucy. Once this is all done please introduced us to this friends of yours you have been talking about when we had form this team." Erza whisper in Lucy's ears.

"Sure." Lucy smiled as she glanced up at Erza.

When the doors of the buses had opened up the groups of teams started to look around the surrounding area.

"So this is what a magic academy looks like." Nora said in awe.

"Looks like your average academy." Mercury had said.

"Can you blame us Mercury-chan?" Lucy teased with a coy smile on her face. Making Mercury blushed for that nickname Lucy had given him since the first day she had met the three.

"Anyway my name is Erza Scarlet and we are team N.L.G.E (nudge)." Erza introduced herself. "This Natsu Dragneel our team leader, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia."

"Wait I thought she was with team R.U.E.Z?" Ruby asked.

"Technically I'm a substitute for my brother's team." Lucy explained with a small smile.

"And Shiki?" Velvet asked nervously with a small blush when he said his name.

"That snake boy is a substitute for that team as well." Gray explained. "For some reason when we were assigned teams Shiki refused to join one, so basically he is a solo person or faunus that is."

"Anyway Fairy Tail welcome you with open arms so please do not hesitate on asking us questions or comments about Magnolia or any other academies." Erza explained once again.

"But please no question about use because some of us are hunter or mages and prefer not answering about if they are one of those two." Lucy said. "Now we have got the important stuff out of the way please follow us." With that said the fellow Remnant teams started to follow the mage team around their school.

 **Next Time**

* * *

" _I really do appreciate I you would stop flirting with my sister."_

" _Please there are some people who prefer to make sure things are not revealed to other."_

" _Master please remember that we are showing a good example to these teams that we just like other academies."_

" _Defined good example because in my definition we are a horrible example of showing that we are jut like other academies."_

* * *

 **Celestial:Finally done with the first chapter**

 **Shiki: Please review or follow this story**

 **Uk: Cause author-sama wants to know how you feel about this story**

 **Rowan: If you want some moments in this story comment about it**

 **Eun: Don't forget about that poll that author-sama had posted for her furture story of...**

 **Zilar: Day in the Vytal Frstival**

 **Lucy: until the next chapter dear reader~**

 ***all waves good-bye***


End file.
